Ryan Shamrock
)|birth_place = Houston, Texas|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Houston, Texas|billed = Sacramento, California|trainer = |debut = January 11, 1999|released = July 1999|image = }}Alicia Nicole Webb is an American professional wrestling valet. She is perhaps best known for her time with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) during 1999 as Ryan Shamrock. Career World Wrestling Federation (1999) Webb was hired by the World Wrestling Federation to make a one night appearance initially as a model. On January 11, 1999, Alicia debuted on Raw as "Ryan Shamrock", the kayfabe younger sister of Ken Shamrock. Val Venis flirted with her at ringside before his match, which led to Ken Shamrock running out and viciously attacking Venis, warning him to stay away from her. After giving Venis a beating, Billy Gunn appeared at the ring and flirtatiously mooned Ryan. Ken then went after Gunn, challenging him to an Intercontinental title match at the Royal Rumble. On January 25, Ryan was officially introduced to the viewers by Val Venis. It was revealed that she had starred with Venis in the fictional pornographic film Shaving Ryan's Privates. At St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Ryan slapped Ken across the face, which caused him to lose his match to Venis. On February 13, Ken Shamrock viciously attacked Val Venis and the WWF referees during an interview. On February 15, Ryan helped Venis win his match after she was accidentally knocked off the apron only to be dumped by Venis following. That same night backstage, Billy Gunn tried consoling Ryan only to be attacked from behind by Ken. On March 1, Ryan came down to the ring during a match involving Venis, Shamrock and Goldust and was kissed by Goldust afterwards. On March 8, Ryan managed Goldust in a match against Ken. At Wrestlemania 15, Ryan and The Blue Meanie were in Goldust's corner for the Fatal Four Way match for the Intercontinental Championship, which Road Dogg retained. On the April 5 episode of Raw, The Undertaker and his disciples decided to sacrifice Ryan as a way of sending a message to Stephanie McMahon and Vince McMahon. The next week on April 12, Ryan was found by Mick Foley in the boiler room. Later in the night, The Undertaker revealed to Ken that Ryan was in the boiler room. As Ken found Ryan whom was being consoled by Mankind, they were attacked by the Ministry of Darkness and after The Undertaker grabbed her by the hair and called her "a little slut". Having disappeared from the WWF for over a month, Ryan returned on the May 16, episode WWF Heat, distracting Droz during a tag team match, causing a loss against The Brood. Ryan then joined the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) stable with Terri Runnels and Jacqueline. She was depicted as a heel alongside Terri Runnels and Jacqueline Moore. On an episode of RAW, GTV revealed footage of the Pretty Mean Sisters in the locker room wearing towels. After being with PMS for three months, Webb was released from the WWF in July 1999. Webb later claimed that she was released because she refused to sign a five-year contract with the company. Other accusations were that Joanie Laurer had hated her and messed up some of her things in the locker room most of the time. There were plans apparently by Vince McMahon to do an incest angle between Webb and Ken Shamrock, whom she was dating in real life at the time. Personal life Webb was married to Marcello DelGrosso. Webb has a son who was born in 2003, named Phoenix. Category:WWE Alumni Category:1999 Debuts Category:1999 Departures Category:American Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Attitude Era